Michael Regardie
Michael Regardie *Cult of Ecstacy apprentice *mentor:Vivienne Durand *played by Damiana *Occupation: varies *Model: Nick Ayler *Character Sheet *Family: none *Allies: Aeron Literri, Jennifer Delucian, Sophie Catlan, Xavier Cornivus Michael's History "My mom was never married. My biological father was just a man she met and spent the weekend with when she in her early twenties, no plans on being a mom but no regrets when it happened. Mom was a free spirit and I picked it up completely from her. My home life was incredibly happy but we were a pair of modern gypsies- we lived in an RV. Mom was an amazing seamstress and costumer. She loved Renfaires and traveling. We made a living having a pavilion at faires and other events, selling the costumes she made. I lived that way with her until I was about seventeen. That was when I picked up a chevy and decided it was time to do things on my own. Mom is still out there on the road- we talk in email and the phone all the time." "The world was my school house. I was totally homeschooled before that was even a trend. I'm sure some laws were broken along the way but my mom loved me and I think of the life I was given as a gift. I learned reading, math, crafts, arts, sciences from all the people we were exposed to, being part of the street fair, ren faire, convention circuit. We made a ton of friends and lots of people took a hand in teaching me things- a little of this and a little of that. I can sew, work a forge, fletch arrows, splint a broken finger, tinker on a car engine... crazy little eclectic stuff that people were happy to show me how to do. I love learning things from people and asking questions and picking up oddball skills. "Right now, I'm twenty-three years old. I've made my own well, busking and doing fortune reading and well, lets just say a little of the oldest profession. Its that last one that got me to Xavier but that's jumping ahead in the story." "My chevy died here in Denver. I'd managed to get it to a gas station but didn't have the money or inclination to get it fixed. Then there was The Girl. She has a name now. She didn't then. The Girl gave me a cigarette and a smile- and then a cab ride, running from the tow truck people. Then a hotel room. And then... an Awakening." "Jennifer is a witch. I still don't know what that means... exactly. I know that the world has changed since the night we made love. It was the most incredible and intense experience I ever had. There aren't words to even begin to experience it. It wasn't me falling in love with her, nothing sappy. But I felt like lightning struck and ever since then... everything has been serendipity." "Want an example? I was at a club called Runewerks. A guy was bothering me. Xavier helped me out and ended up bringing me home. Xee Three was drunk and we didn't have sex but we made out and came close to it. I would have but he was too drunk and we slept in bed. So then the next day he's telling me some crazy stories about six hundred million dollars at stake if he doesn't get a wife and become a babydaddy and him letting me live with him. Then he gets depressed a couple days later and tries to slice his arm off. His boyfriend tries to call someone named Lorian and the girl who picks up the phone is actually Jennifer!! See what I mean?" "So Jennifer comes over and suddenly this tiger-- yeah, a freaking TIGER-- appears.. and she's talking and the tiger vanishes and I almost crap myself. That's when she says witch and Xavier says something about shadow magic and it turned out both of them have the same ex-boyfriend named Jeremiah and I feel like I'm at a carnival with unlimited tickets and everything is a roller coaster and there are no seat belts... and I've never been so scared and so excited. I have a billion questions and trying to figure out where to start." "Now? I've made a new friend named Aeron, Aeron Literri. Met him at The Birdcage. I'm going to crash with him for a while. I really need to work at getting a new car of my own. Vivienne is teaching me a lot; we're not lovers. We're something so much more intense." Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Cult of Ecstasy Category:Retired